The invention relates generally to power-driven conveyors and more particularly to conveyor shafts having mounted components, such as rollers, confined to a portion of the shaft by spring clips.
Endless conveyor belts travel in a loop along an upper carryway and a lower returnway. Supports are positioned along the returnway to support the belt and minimize catenary sag. One common returnway support includes a set of doughnut-shaped rollers mounted for rotation on a round shaft, gravity roller, or other tubular structure. Because the rollers are free to rotate, they produce lower friction in contact with the belt than do static supports, such as shoes. But one problem associated with the returnway rollers is their tendency over time to migrate axially along the shaft under the influence of forces from the belt. Migration of the doughnut rollers can cause belt misalignment and noise.
Various schemes have been used to prevent doughnut rollers from migrating along the shaft. Shaft clamps and hose clamps are effective, but are expensive and labor-intensive to install. Duct tape on the shaft flanking the doughnut rollers can be effective, but is not aesthetically pleasing. Spring-tension clips, like those used to connect the clevis at the bottom of the lift rod to the pivot rod of the stopper in a bathroom sink, have also been used. But lateral pressure by a doughnut roller against such a spring-tension clip with its outwardly bent arms tends to release the bite of the clip on the shaft and allow the roller to push the clip along the shaft.
Thus, there is a need to prevent shaft-mounted components, such as doughnut rollers, from migrating along a shaft.